After Dark With Spooks And Barks?
by RobstenBitch1
Summary: Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart one shot. Halloween inspired. Not very long. Rated M for language.


_"Are you sure its safe?"_ I shudder as we walk down the stairs in the middle of the night for reasons that are incredibly stupid now that we are here. I don't see why Rob needed me to come with him.. maybe he's the one that's scared

_"Kristen I think you're forgetting that this is our house." _He turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

_"Yes but its Halloween, Rob. That makes all the difference." _It's stupid I know but Halloween spooks me.

_"Come on you scaredy cat ."_ He drags me by the hand into the kitchen and starts grabbing out all the sweet sugary things we own.

_"That's a hell of a lot. You know Rob, with all this sugar we wont be able to sleep. We'll be up all night."_ I say as I plop up on to the kitchen bench.

_"That's the plan."_ He looks to me and winks.

_"Oh, really? I see."_ I wink back

***CLANG* *BANG***

_"What the fuck was that Rob!" _A lot of people probably don't know this about me but I scare incredibly easy. Emphasis on the Incredibly.

_"Calm down, I'm sure its nothing." _He says that now..

_"But it could be something!" _I argue.

_"You are cute when you're scared, you know that?" _He comes over to me and puts him arm over my shoulders.

_"I'm not scared, Rob."_ I say as I put my hands on my hips.

***BANG* *RATTLE***

_"I fucking swear if this is you CJ you will get the beating of your life." _I admit it, I'm so not calm, and I might be a little scared.

_"Twice."_ Rob adds.

... silence.

_"I guess it's not him." _He shakes his head slightly and looks around.

_"Then who.. or what was it?" _My inner child is freaking out about all the possibilities, but me being a 23 year old women.. oh screw it I'm freaking out.

_"Kristen.. its nothing, don't be silly. Come on lets take a look around." _He rubs my back lovingly.

_"If its nothing than why do we have to take a look around?"_ I ask, sarcastically.

_"Would you rather not look around?" _He looks down to me and raises an eyebrow.

_"Come on you."_ I walk past him and turn the corner heading for the lounge room.  
I turn around waiting for him to appear behind me.

_"Rob, are you coming?"_ He doesn't answer.

_"Robert Pattinson you answer me!"_ Still nothing.

***BOOM* *CRASH***

_"Fucking hell I swear to god-"_ I stiffen, something is touching my back. I turn on my toes and go to hit whatever it is but my hand is caught.

_"Kristen, its me. Calm down sweetheart." _He lets my hand go.

_"Robert." _If I wasn't so tired I would launch at him.

_"Yes."_ He says as he tries his hardest to hold in a laugh.

_"If you ever scare me like that again I will kill you!"_ I rush out.

_"Opps, sorry."_ He laughs.

_"You find this funny?" _Maybe I should try hitting him again.. no that wouldn't be nice.

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but you should have seen your face." _He hunches over in laughter and I give him a soft whack.

_"No need to get violent, baby. Why don't we take a dip in the pool and wait for all the spooky things to leave the house?" _He raises an eyebrow at me.

_"That's not funny Rob. But that dip does sound the slightest bit inviting.. but I don't think this is the time."_ I ponder for a moment

***SMASH* *DOG BARK***

_"Was that a dog bark?!"_ I jump to the side slightly.

_"There you see Kristen, it was just the dogs. Nothing to worry about." _He smiles softly at me.

_"Those little.. I was scared half to death and don't even try to tell me you weren't, Rob." _I'm a little angry.. but mostly relieved.

_"But what were they doing? It sounded like they knocked things over." _He looks towards the stairs.

_"What if their hurt?! Come on!" _I drag him up stairs and follow the barking into our guest room. We walk in to find Bear, Bernie and baby all curled up together surrounded by knocked over and broken items all around the room.

_"What. have. they. done."_ I half yell.

_"Lets just leave it Kristen, take care of it in the morning."_ He rests his arm around me and we head back to our room.

...

I'm wrapped in Robs arms and about to drift off to sleep when I feel the bed dip slightly and the next thing I know my face is getting licked off.

_"Okay, okay. You can sleep here, Bear."_ I sit up and pat him.

_"offh, Bernie get off would you."_ I hear Rob grumble beside me.

_"Oh, Get off your daddy."_ I say as I try my hardest to shift her. She is quite heavy.

Of course right behind them, in the door way is Baby, the newest of the family. I get up, go over, pick her up and bring her back to the others. I get back into bed to find Rob asleep with Bernie on his stomach and Bear at the end of the bed. I decide to take this chance, grab my phone off the bedside table and snap a couple of photos of this sweet moment. Baby snuggles into my shoulder and I yawn.

_"Come on Baby, you can sleep in the middle."_ I sit my phone down and snuggle down in bed

We all drift off to sleep like this, snuggled up together.

* * *

**I'm not sure how this turned out so review and tell me your thoughts please**

**By the way since we don't exactly know the new dogs name I just made one up so..**


End file.
